


Yandere | Vkook/Taekook

by SUGAr_KOOKIEs



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Yandere, slight jikook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUGAr_KOOKIEs/pseuds/SUGAr_KOOKIEs
Summary: His love for the boy that made his heart leap was what led him toward the wrong road. The road that eventually made him crack.Yandere- a term for a person who is initially loving and caring to the one they like a lot until their romantic love, admiration and devotion become feisty and mentally destructive in nature through either over protectiveness, violence, brutality or all three. They show genuinely strong romantic affection, much of the time willing to kill or hurt those who come near the one they love.This a Vkook/Taekook story! Will include other ships!





	1. Chapter 1

He rushed to the front of the school, cursing at himself for being late. His alarm clock failed to do it's job of waking him up, so now he had to suffer because of it. 

What if aliens were to abduct the planet, and he couldn't save himself in time because of the stupid thing? The special room he built himself in the garage would be put to waste, because they'd get him before he got the chance to run. But then maybe the aliens would let him live with them, because they all had the same mindset?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he once again ran into the school. Patting down his uniform, he finally made it into his first class. 

Barging in out of supposedly nowhere like a lunatic, he slammed the classroom door open, seeing everybody already there. The teacher looked up at him in disapproval.

"Miane." He apologized, hoping he would just be allowed to go to his seat and skip the lecture he got daily. To his surprise, the teacher just waved him off.

"You can go and sit down today, Taehyung. We have a new student coming in anyways." Mrs. Kim informed him. A shocked expression crossed his face, as well as an ecstatic smile. They never got new students this late in the year, but maybe he'd finally get someone to sit next to him. Due to how the teacher assigned seats, he was the unlucky one of the bunch to be put with noone next to him.

He bowed to her and quickly rushed off to occupy the desk, putting his backpack down. As Taehyung sat down, he looked out of the window he thankfully got to have next to him. Ignoring whatever the teacher was saying, he continued watching the leaves that were falling, not really thinking of anything specific.

Suddenly, the door squeaked open, catching Taehyungs attention as he looked away from the nature. A brown tuff of hair peaked out, but what really grabbed his attention was the face that was under it.

There stood an innocent looking boy, nervously browsing the room with with light brown eyes, which seemingly glistened from the lights that also reflected his face. A cute button nose was placed onto his tiny face. Under it was his pink lips, which Taehyung stared at the most for a somewhat obscure reason. Forget what he said about facing away from the window and away from the nature. The boy was the best nature had to offer.

A strange feeling drifted over him as he looked at the boy, who seemed to be younger than him. But all he could do was continue to stare, unconsciously licking his lips, a habit he picked up at a young age.

As the boy opened the door fully, his entire body came to view, and was dressed in the same clothing as the rest of the students. A black backpack was slung onto his back, even though Taehyung expected something more cutesy to match his look.

"There we go. Everyone, this is the new student. He is younger than you all, but got to skip a grade," The teacher said, turning to him. "Please introduce yourself." He shyly walked up to the middle of the room.

"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Jeon Jungkook. I just moved here from Busan. Please take good care of me." He bowed, and shined a bunny smile toward everyone. It felt as if Taehyungs breath got caught in his throat.

"Jungkook" Taehyung thought. "What a beautiful name. And I was right about the age"

He heard a few giggles come from some of the girls in the class, and some whispered about how cute Jungkook was. He turned and glared at the students, but none of them seemed to notice. Jealousy and anger seemed to flow through him, and at the moment it seemed that even the male population wanted a piece of the boy.

"Oh how I want to kill them" A sick part of his mind spoke out.

He suddenly noticed the boy slowly walking toward him, and as he came closer, anxiety started to built up in Taehyungs stomach. As it grew to the size of Russia, it went down when he saw Jungkook take a seat. He nearly forgot that it was the only spot available, since he seemed to miss the teacher telling Jungkook to sit down.

Even though class has started, all Taehyung could think about was the presence of the boy sitting barely 3 feet away from him.

~~~


	2. Damn BamBam

He let out a sigh of relief when the class was over, and glanced at new boy next to him to see his reaction. This seemed to be what he did the entire class period.

He hated having to sit next to the boy and not be able to look at him, for he feared Jungkook would think he was creepy. Of course that didn't stop him from glancing every few seconds, but Kookie luckily didn't notice, and continued doodling in his notebook. Yeah, Taehyung even gave him a nickname, but once it was in his head, it stuck.

Taehyung watched as Jungkook grabbed his needed essentials and packed them up. Although he already finished, Taehyung pretended he still wasn't done packing everything, and that he and Jungkook coincidentally happened to be finished at the same time.

As Jungkook walked out, Taehyung trailed behind him, trying not to be seen. He became happy to know that Jungkook was walking toward the same direction as his next classroom, so he grew hopeful that they had the entire day together, because Taehyung couldn't stand not being near the boy that captivated him so much.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, and he turned to see the 5 he's been friends with ever since grade 6. Hobi smiled at him, as did the rest.

"Hey Tae!" Jin greeted him, smiling toward Taehyung. They continued to walk toward the next class, which the six all had together, surprisingly. The school system was slightly messed up, so most students had at least one class with other age groups.

Taehyung greeted all of them, and turned around to continue walking and staring at the back of this mysterious Kookie. Unfortunately, another person stood next to him.

"Bambam" Taehyung thought as he glared at him with hatred. Sure, Bambam was a nice person, but he didn't care at the moment. "Why his he wasting Kookie's time?"

Although, it seemed that Jungkook was happy with the sudden presence that happened to appear out of nowhere. As Bambam talked to him, he smiled along to his words. Taehyungs grip on the strap of his backpack tightened as he brunt holes in the back of Bambam's head.

"Hey, is that a new student?" Jin asked, also looking at the two.

"Oh yeah. He was in our last class as well. Tae seems to have taken a liking to him." Jimin answered for him, sending him a teasing wink. Taehyung forgot for a second that Jimin was in the same grade as him. Nonetheless, he blushed at the fact that his hyung noticed.

"I understand why. He looks like someone you'd find from the movies." Namjoon stated. Jin slapped his arm in annoyance, while Taehyung agreed. 

"Pabo! You aren't just supposed to randomly give out compliments like that to people who aren't dating you!" A jealous Jin brought out. "None of my cooking for you!" Namjoon pouted at the words.

"Lets just continue going to our class before monsters come get us!" Taehyung grinned, trying to go back to his cheery and alien like self, but for some reason it didn't work. So he just continued to stare forward at Jungkook while the rest strayed off to different topics.

They finally got to the class, and sat down in their respected seats. Unfortunately for Taehyung, this time Jungkook was not seated next to him, but to the side of BamBam and Jimin. So he was stuck sitting near the back with J-Hope and Namjoon.

Class started as soon as the teacher Mr.Lee arrived. Taehyung didn't bother listening to his introduction of what they were doing today, and continued staring at the back of Jungkook's head. Luckily there was no chance Jungkook would notice this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!
> 
> Pabo-idiot
> 
> Yes, there will be Got7 members in this story! They won't play that big of a part, but I thought it'd be nice to have another group of people you may be familiar with! ^.^


	3. Lunch

As the bell rang, Jungkook quickly collected all of his supplies. Once he was sure everything was neatly stuffed in his backpack, he quickly ran out of the class to escape the weird feeling that someone was watching him.

Once out, BamBam caught up to him. Jungkook was thankful that he had a friend to accompany him. They caught on quickly, much to his surprise. At his last school hardly anyone talked to him.

"So are you ready to meet my friends!" BamBam said with excitement. They had lunch next, so BamBam wanted to show him off to his other friends. Jungkook hesitantly nodded, worried that he'd make a bad first impression on them. BamBam noticed and pat his back lightly.

"Aww don't worry my little Kookie." BamBam stated, ruffling Jungkook's hair. He blushed at the new nickname, but nonetheless didn't complain.

"It would be impossible not to like you! Haven't you noticed how many people were looking at you in the last two classes? If I didn't grab you first, they would have taken you first!" BamBam complained. Jungkook smiled at his thoughtfulness, truly happy that BamBam actually considered being friends with him.

The feeling of being watched shortly returned, causing him to feel uncomfortable once again. Who would be watching him?

They made it to the lunchroom, and the butterflies that were previously fluttering in his stomach were now swarming like a herd of animals, causing him to cringe from the nervousness was biting into him.

After getting their food, BamBam lead him to a table that was empty, which stood at the edge if the eating hall. Jungkook slid into the edge of one side of the table, while Bambam took a seat across from him. They stayed relevantly quiet, but when Bambam opened his mouth probably to say something, a shrill voice cut him off.

"Oppa! What do you eat to get so handsome~" A girl screamed out from the distance.

"Rice." A guy answered. The voice of whoever it was led closer, but what Jungkook most definitely didn't expect was for 6 people to be there at once.

As the six mysterious people walked up to the table, Jungkook tried his best to seem indulged into the food that laid before him, staring at the far left wall, even though there was nothing on it interesting whatsoever. Unfortunately, they noticed his presence almost immediately.

"Hey Bambam!" One of the still unnamed people greeted, as he took a seat. As did the rest.

"Guess what?!" Bambam said in excitement, which was pretty clear by the way he was nearly jumping out of his seat. "I made a new friend!"

"Finally," One of them murmured, and Jungkook smiled slightly, though Bambam didn't seem to care nor notice.

Finally taking a good look at them, Jungkook felt threatened by how handsome they were. Nonetheless, he smiled widely toward them, hoping to mask his anxiety.

"Annyeong, my name is Jeon Jungkook." He said, trying to bow a bit in his current sitting position. They responded with smiles of their own, and he felt as if a weight on his shoulders was lifted, mentally sighing of relief to know they weren't harsh.

"Okay so," BamBam said, pointing to each of the members. "This is JB, Junior, Mark, Jackson, Yugyeom and Youngjae. Of course those aren't their real names, but we prefer them."

Jungkook nodded at the short introduction of each member. He continued eating, trying not it get questioned. It worked for the most part—at first.

"So Jungkook," the one next to him asked, who by Bambam's introduction was Yugyeom. Looking over at him, Jungkook could tell that he was the closest to his own age. Either that, or he just looked so. This didn't make him feel as awkward as he expected he would, sitting by strangers. "How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 16." Jungkook answered, hoping his age didn't affect anything toward them.

"Me too!" Yugyeom clapped, grabbing onto Jungkook's arm, who smiled back at him. "Sooo...Do I have to call you hyung now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! I don't think I have anything to clarify... Anyways! Sorry I have not updated for such a long time! 
> 
> My bias group is BTS, and Got7 is another group I love a lot. Unfortunately, I don't know as much about Got7, so they may seem a bit out of character. But then again, it wouldn't be the first time a character was out of place in a book!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Love

Pretty soon, the day was over, and excitement rushed through him as he hurried to get out of his last class and raced toward the direction in which his house was. The day was a success, now he just had to last the rest of the school year.

'And maybe with Kookie here' Taehyung thought. 'It won't be as boring as all the other years I went through. Speaking of which, where is he?'

In under five seconds of that thought, his question was answered. There, coming out of school as beautiful as when Taehyung first saw him, was the boy that he felt he could stare at all day.

Which, now thinking about it, was actually what he spent the entire day doing. Lunch that day was a rough topic for him, especially how Jungkook seemed to get along so well with the group that everybody called Got7.

'What if it turned into Got8?' The simple thought made him feel as if he were going to burst. 'If it weren't for BamBam, there could've been a chance Kookie would be sitting right next to me.'

'Keep your act together.' Taehyung mentally warned himself. 'In do's time, Jungkook will be all mine.'

Watching once again, it hurt Taehyung to see that Jungkook was now accompanied by Yugyeom, who seemed to be one of the closest to him. They talked for a bit, before saying what Taehyung believed was a goodbye, and parted ways. 

Yugyeom began walking toward the school bus, while Jungkook walked toward the direction in which Taehyung was, which made Tae's eyes follow him as he brushed past, accidentally bumping into his shoulder. Jungkook mumbled a quick apology, without so much as looking in his direction.

Yet that moment of contact was enough to make him squeal. Internally, of course. Seeing as he had nothing to do, Taehyung decided to follow him.

"Just to make sure he is safe," Taehyung muttered to himself. "Nothing more."

Making sure to keep his distance, Taehyung followed, keeping his head down and acting like he was simply heading home, which wasn't exactly a lie. After a few minutes, he saw Jungkook stop and enter the expensive looking house he always passed by. Sure, it wasn't a mansion, but the small water fountain the front gave it that look.

Once he entered the house and the door shut, Taehyung made sure to memorize the address and walked on, finally satisfied that Jungkook had gotten home safely. Not to mention he now knew where his love lived.

'Love.' Taehyung thought, surprised at the new word. Smiling to himself, he continued forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! My internet has been rubbish, but at least now all is well. I know this chapter is EXTREMELY short, sorry, but I will try to lengthen them up!


	5. Meeting Jimin

The next few days went by swiftly. Jungkook actually found school interesting, not to mention the seven he hang out with during lunch or whatever other classes they had together. He spoke with BamBam and Yugyeom the most, but he loved being with all of them.

Jungkook expected that the feeling of being watched would soon diminish, but it seemed to intensify with every passing day. He couldn't pinpoint who it was, so Jungkook dismissed it, thinking nothing was to be worried about. It seemed innocent, for the most part.

So when everything was uncharacteristically off the next day, he suspicious. Nothing seemed different till now, so Jungkook put it in the back of his mind.

The first class passed by quickly, thanks to having spent the entire time doodling in his notebook.

Going into his second class, Jungkook sat down, having not yet spotted BamBam. With no one to talk to, he was forced to actually spend his time listening to what Mrs. Lee was currently saying.

About to take out his notebook and continue drawing, a tap on his shoulder stopped him.

Looking to his right was a boy with orange hair, smiling at him so much his eyes disappeared into crescent-like shapes. Not knowing what else to do, Jungkook simply smiled back. He hadn't really taken the time to socialize with any of the students other then the ones he already knew.

"Yes?" Jungkook questioned politely, tilting his head slightly to add more affect in showing his curiosity. A dust of pink plastered the other boys cheeks.

"Uh, I just really wanted to introduce myself to you. My name is Park Jimin," said boy whispered, trying not to get caught by the teacher.

"Oh." Jungkook said, embarrassed for no reason. "Well, I'm-"

"Don't worry," Jimin interrupted, stopping his words. "I already know who you are. Jungkook, right?"

All he could think to do was nod. He felt weirded out for a second that Jimin knew his name. Until, mentally slapping himself for his immense stupidity, he remembered that he introduced himself to the class just days ago.

"Listen," Jimin said, as if Jungkook wasn't doing so already. "I know this sounds so weird and sudden, but I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my group of friends at lunch today?"

About to apologize, to say that he already planned to sit by his new found friends, Jimin cut him off. Again.

"Oh, and Yugyeom told me to notify you that he and the rest wouldn't be at school today. He couldn't tell me why, something with it being confidential."

Leaning back in his chair, he felt upset they wouldn't tell him themselves. Jungkook contemplated the offer, but then again, what harm was there in it, anyways?

"Okay!" Jungkook grinned. Jimin excitedly replied back.

"Great! They don't know that you will be joining us yet, but that's fine!"

As if the bell was waiting for their conversation to end, it rang at that exact moment. Jimin grabbed his arm and pulled him up, then started running out of the door whilst tugging him. Jungkook grasped onto his backpack, running along with him to keep up.

" What's with the rush? This isn't the way to the eating area!" Jungkook panted out, noticing the unfamiliar path they were heading.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Was his reply. Laughing, Jungkook nods his head. But then again, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! Thank you so much for reading! Yes, I know my chapters are short, but please bare with it! I know I'm pretty bad at writing, but at least I tried for the most part.


	6. Lunch, Part 2

Taehyung sat at the lunch table, glumly chewing on his food. The rest of the group joined him. Well, all except Jimin.

"Where the hell is he?" Suga cussed, the rest knowing full well who he was talking about. Nonetheless, he still got a lecture about bad use of language from mama Jin. Although Taehyung was wondering the same as well, his thoughts more focused onto where Jungkook currently.

Where was Jungkook? All he heard was the bell, and after looking away for three seconds, three seconds, the two of them-both Jungkook and Jimin-just disappeared. They were talking with each other the entire class time, so there was a chance they planned something together.

As innocent as it sounded, it didn't fail to make his blood boil.

"Maybe he-" Hoseok started, but stopped suddenly, staring at something-or someone for that matter-behind him.

Turning around to check what it was that paused his words, Taehyung nearly choked at what he saw. Everybody else looked, but all he could focus on was Jungkook, who was being pulled by none other than Jimin.

The two walked toward them, both with different expressions. Jimin looked positively ecstatic, while Jungkook tried his hardest to look anywhere but at them. If this was some sort of tactic for them not to notice him, it wasn't working in the slightest.

Nervously shuffling in his seat, Taehyung's eyes were still locked on Jungkook, though he was watching the two of them walk closer to the table. Jungkook looked as if he was saying a prayer, which slightly humored him.

Is this a two for one type of thing?" Namjoon mumbled to himself

"Look, hyung!" Jimin yelled out as they stood right next to the table. "I finally got Jungkook to join us!"

The words seemed to shock Jungkook, because a slightly surprised and questioning glance was shot toward them. Jimin began blushing from the confession that unintentially came out of his mouth.

"Finally?" Jungkook asked, looking at them for clarification.

"Yeah," Jin was the one to speak this time, smiling kindly at Jungkook like a mother would. "He's been wanting you to sit with us forever."

Taehyung huffed. Even though it was true, he didn't want to think that Jimin wanted to be with the same Jungkook as him. Whether it be friendship or something more, he felt angered whenever Jimin brought him up. The only other person who seemed affected by it was Suga, who would glare at the table a lot of the time. The rest would simply coo, calling it puppy love.

"Oh, you know, you seemed really cool," Jimin quickly blabbered out, but was interrupted by Jungkook, who started laughing at his nervousness. As if a gallon of water was thrown on Taehyung, he felt breathless. The laugh was his definition of angelic, and it drawled him in so deep he was sure he would never to get out.

That was when he knew that getting over the love he felt for Jungkook would be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! Yes, I know my chapters are STILL extremely short, but I promise it will soon lead somewhere! I'm no Shakespeare! :P


	7. Conversation Achieved

As Jungkook stood over the group of people with Jimin, a small part(okay, it may have been more than a _small_ part) of Taehyung hoped that he would sit right next to him, but it dimmed as Jimin was the one to take the seat instead. Jungkook followed along and sat next to Jimin, who was now the only thing that sat between them. Both literally and theoretically.

Pretty soon, Jungkook was introduced to everyone. When it got to Taehyung, all Jimin said about him was his name, before moving on to Hoseok. It saddened him to think that he barely stood out from the rest, as he was treated exactly the same.

As selfish as it seemed, Taehyung knew that there was no way to get noticed other than going to drastic measures, which was something he was willing to do. Just for Jungkook.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The next day, Jungkook woke with a smile carved onto his face. Jumping out of his bed, he quickly checked for any messages—which there wasn't any of—and began to get ready for school.

When he got there, it seemed that the members of Got7 were back. He knew this when he saw Bambam in their first class, as Bambam sent him a big wave, looking eager to tell him something. Jungkook gave him a small one in return before sitting down in his usual seat.

Since class was yet to begin, and Jungkook didn't feel bothered to stand up and waste his energy going over to Bambam, he gazed around the room, looking for something he could contribute his time to. Failing at doing so, he glanced to his left and saw a boy that looked slightly familiar to him.

Turning fully to the boy, he was surprised to see that the other was already watching him. Seeing that he was caught, the boy immediately blushed as the two met eyes, looking away while biting his lip in embarrassment.

Jungkook didn't say anything at first, just observed him to see where he recognized him from. As Jungkook peered closer at him, he didn't fail to notice how good looking he was. The attributes on his face seemed perfect, which made Jungkook want to stare forever.

Jungkook mentally slapped himself at the thoughts that rang through his mind. Once he recovered from them, he understood where he knew the boy from.

"Ah!" Jungkook bursted out, thankfully not attracting any attention from his other peers. "I understand where I remember you from now! You're Jimin's friend!"

That seemed to get the boys attention, as he turned toward him, looking surprised. "Y-you remember me?"

"Of course! Let me see if remember your name though." Jungkook went into thinking mode, resiting all the names. "Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi, most certainly not Jimin... Taehyung!"

The now named Taehyung rapidly nodded his head, the hugest smile Jungkook has ever seen plastered on his face. His mouth was shaped like a box, and just seeing it made Jungkook smile back.

"I hope that we become good friends then, Taehyung." Those were the last words Jungkook was able to say, because at that moment the teacher came, silencing all of the conversations. With one last smile, Jungkook faced the front, astounded that he was the one who approached him. Jungkook was usually quite shy, so this was a huge feat for him.

When class finally finished, Jungkook rushed to pack everything. It seemed Taehyung did too, and they walked out together. Seeing Bambam in the distance, Jungkook looked over at Taehyung.

"Well, I need to catch up with the my friend to "interrogate" him. Hope I'll be able to see you later, Taehyung!" With one final wave, Jungkook ran toward Bambam to question him about his disappearance from the other day, leaving Taehyung to think over the recent events.

Though little did Jungkook know, he made that the best day Taehyung has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! Once again I apologize for my lack of updates. Luckily, I've got a few ideas for some future chapters, so at least there's that!


	8. Knew His Name

That day turned out to be unexpected for Taehyung. Arriving early for once, he sat in the classroom, focusing on nothing in particular. He hoped that if he was early, Jungkook might be there already and he could watch him for a bit longer, but he turned out to be wrong. However, Taehyung didn't regret it. Better safe than sorry.

People slowly trickled in, and he saw that Bambam had returned. The boy looked as if he was waiting for someone, and Taehyung would bet a kidney that it was Jungkook.

Finally, with about 7 minutes left til the start of class, Jungkook arrived. Of course, he looked as perfect as always, with his hair ruffled just the right amount, as his face beamed out innocence. Jungkook responded with a wave to Bambam's, and kept on walking.

Even as he sat in his seat that stood right next to Taehyung, said boy just kept on staring, taking in the overall beauty. Looking around the room, Jungkook observed for something interesting.

Suddenly, Jungkook's eyes met his, making him catch his breath at the steel like gaze. Feeling the heat come to his cheeks, Taehyung looked away, feeling embarrassed to be caught. He felt Jungkook look over him, and suddenly felt self-conscious about his appearance. What if he thought Taehyung was ugly?

"Ah!" Jungkook shouted out, making him confused as to what he was yelling about. "I understand where I remember you from now! Your Jimin's friend!"

Extremely shocked, he turned back to Jungkook, forgetting about previously feeling embarrassed. He remembered! "Y-you remember me?" Taehyung voiced out, stumbling a bit on his words. He was currently talking the boy which he loved, all of this was confusing him to the point he nearly felt like dying.

"Of course! Now let me see if I remember your name." And with that, Jungkook went on to reciting all of his friends. Taehyung's heart shattered slightly, knowing there was no way he'd be able to remember. With every passing name, it cracked a little more.

"Taehyung!" That one word made his heart a whole piece again, yet it took longer for him to register what the word meant. His name rolled off of Jungkook's tongue as if he'd said it plenty of times, as it sent shivers down Taehyung's spine.

Taehyung nodded his head so fast, he was sure he looked like a bobble head, but nothing except for Jungkook seemed to enter his mind. Without even thinking about it, a smile crossed onto his face, and he felt as if it was pulling his face apart, yet he didn't care. Jungkook smiled back with his bunny smile, which made him look all the more irresistible.

"I hope we become great friends then, Taehyung." Jungkook said, and turned to the front as the teacher appeared. Taehyung nearly felt like killing the lady, but of course he would never kill someone.

"How about we become something more, Jungkook." Taehyung wished in his mind, but gladly didn't voice his thoughts out loud. Oh, the awkwardness that would occur.

Throughout the class time, Taehyung couldn't stop the giddy feeling that burst inside him. Once the class ended, he watched Jungkook swiftly pack up and matched his speed, making it seem like an incident that they once more somehow finished to pack at the same time. The two walked side to side out the door, but sadly they began to part ways.

"Well, I need to catch up with the my friend to "interrogate" him. Hope I'll be able to see you later, Taehyung!" With one final wave, Jungkook ran toward Bambam to question him about his disappearance, leaving Taehyung to think over the recent events.

Watching his retreating figure, Taehyung knew for certain that that wouldn't be the last conversation they would have. Not if Taehyung had anything to do with it.

Not to mention this was the best day he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! As you can probably tell, this chapter is very similar to the last one, but this is in Taehyung's point of view!


	9. All I Need to Hear

Once Jungkook caught upon with with Bambam, he immediately punched the latter's arm.

"Ow!" Bambam said, gripping onto his now hurt arm with a pout. "Why you do that Kookie? Why must you harm your hyung like that!" He over exaggerated, pressing a hand to his heart.

"Pabo! Why didn't you tell me earlier that you all wouldn't be here!" Jungkook shot back, yet the smile on his voice was enough proof for Bambam to know he wasn't actually mad.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kookie. It was only yesterday that I found out we would be gone, and since you haven't yet given me your phone number, I just told Yugyeom to call Jimin instead since they know each other." Bambam replied, before a teasing smile appeared on his face. "Hope you weren't too lonely."

"I'll have you know," Jungkook defended. "That I had a rather great day yesterday. Jimin introduced me to the rest of his friends, so now I have double the friends that you probably have!"

"Harsh, but true." Bambam surrendered, as the two laughed at their conversation.

"So what made all of you leave?" Jungkook finally questioned as they neared their next class. Once in, the two sat down in their seats.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you, because it is a secret the 7 of us have had for a year or two, but I'll surely tell you after a while." Jungkook took in his words, and although he felt somewhat hurt of his lack of trust, it was reasonable seeing how they only knew each other for a short time. He just nodded and said he understood.

Jungkook felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to come face to face with the one and only Jimin. He smiled at Jungkook as he greeted him.

"Hey Jungkookie! How are you?" Jimin asked. "Do you think you will be able to sit with us again today?"

"No Jimin!" Bambam screamed from behind him. "No one can steal my Kookie! He's all mine!" Grabbing Jungkook, Bambam shielded him away from any "dangers" of the other taking him.

Jimin pouted at Bambam in response. "Fine, just for today! But I shall soon have him, no matter what!" Jimin said as he returned into the normal seating position, facing the front. Seeing how it was obviously playful fighting, Jungkook laughed at their behavior, before moving away from Bambam and thanking him for "protecting him from harm."

The rest of the day, nothing interesting happened. He saw the rest of Got7 in lunch, but didn't question them like he did with Bambam, just enjoying the conversation.

Taehyung was in two more of his classes, for his fourth class and in Physically Education, which was right after. After their conversation that morning, Taehyung didn't fail to greet him in both, even though they both sat extremely far away from each other in all of them.

At the end of school, Jungkook followed his normal schedule and left the school toward his house, not really watching his surroundings.

Continuing forward, Jungkook looked at the ground, watching as his feet shuffled forward. Lost in his own world of thoughts, he didn’t notice the presence next to him until whoever it was spoke up.

“Uh, err, h-hello Jungkook.” A shy deep voice called, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. Looking to his right, the face of Taehyung appeared, awkwardly stuffing his hands into his pockets. Relief flooded Jungkook at the sight of someone familiar.

“Annyeong hyung. What are you doing here, do you walk home too?” Jungkook said, smiling at the older, which he gladly returned.

“Ne, and since I saw you walking in the same direction, I-I decided to join you, if that is okay with you.” Taehyung stated sheepishly, almost causing Jungkook to coo at his adorableness.

“Of course! I warn you though, I have nothing to say to make the walk seem more interesting.” Jungkook confessed, adding a small chuckle. It felt strange for him to be so open with someone he just met, but it felt natural.

“That’s okay, your voice is all I need to hear.” After hearing Taehyung’s flirty tone, Jungkook was the one to be shy this time, looking away.  It seemed that the words also surprised Taehyung, because he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, an immense blush taking over his cheeks. “Miane, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that at all.”

Jungkook nodded his head in understanding, finally looking back at him. “It’s okay, you just caught me in surprise.” Even though he said that, Jungkook still knew without a doubt that there was still some pink on his cheeks. “L-let’s just continue walking.”

The two walked on down the street, silence filling the air. Taehyung attempted striking up a conversation. “So why did you decide to transfer schools so late in the year?”

Jungkook froze, causing him to stop walking. Taehyung stopped too, and looked at him with a concerned look. “Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?” Shaking his head no, Jungkook began walking again, but this time it was half the speed of what he went before.

“Yeah, I’m okay, you did nothing wrong. It’s just that I had a sort of troublesome time at school last year. I-it is hard to talk about.” Jungkook tried to reason. “No worries.”

“Okay Jungkook, I trust you. I just hope that you trust me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeoing! This chapter is slightly longer, so yay for me!  
> Just kidding, but I will try and update some more soon!


	10. Gone

Days went by, maybe even weeks, although Taehyung paid no attention to that. His mind was constantly filled with thoughts of Jungkook. Whether it be when he woke up, ate, before he fell asleep, sometimes even while he was sleeping, Jungkook clouded his mind.

After they first walked from school together, Taehyung has been trying to figure out what happened in the school Jungkook used to go to that made him so uncomfortable. Although curiosity was biting at him, he made sure not to pester Jungkook about it. Of course though, that never stopped him from trying to find out what it was.

They now appeared to be good friends, like how Jungkook intended them to be from the start, but Taehyung secretly yearned for more. The things he said during the walk seemed to have made Jungkook put on a small border between the two, the type you wouldn't see unless you came at it head on.

While Jungkook was open to a small amount of physical contact, such as a high five or fist bump(all of which still somehow electrified Taehyung), he didn't seem like one to come up to you and randomly hug you out of nowhere. Although Taehyung would try to take it just slightly further, he didn't push it. For now, he just tried to enjoy it while he could.

Today, like usual, Jimin and Bambam fought against each other, deciding on who Jungkook would be sitting with during lunch. Taehyung didn't understand why they couldn't just asked Jungkook on who he wanted to be with, but Taehyung didn't bring this up, because he was pretty sure Jungkook would immediately choose Bambam. And he couldn't let that happen.

Unfortunately for him, Bambam was the one to win the argument this time, which meant Jungkook wouldn't be sitting with them for today. Jungkook didn't seem very bothered with trying to speak up, instead just facing the front.

Although this was obviously something people would normally do, Jungkook wasn't really the type to actually pay attention, always rather choosing to draw in his book. Taehyung would often do the same, but instead of puppies and dragons, his pages were full of Jungkook. His face, the back of his head, the expressions that would be held on his face, once in awhile even drawing cartoons of conversations and responses he wished would happen between them in real life. It stressed him out though, because how could he possibly be able to make a replica of something as angelic as his Kookie in something as simple as a drawing?

Lunch rolled around, and all the while, Taehyung indulged himself on watching Jungkook while he ate. It was like a bunny chewing on lettuce, which made Taehyung feel giddy inside. However, today seemed to be different. Not only did Jungkook stay quiet throughout the conversations that were held between Got7, he hadn't even touched his food. Jungkook just stared forward, almost as if in daze.

Soon, but not soon enough, the school day came to an end, which Taehyung was thankful for. He wanted to consult Jungkook on how he acted earlier. As he ran out of class, thoughts on what the problem could be filled his mind.

But when he reached the front of the school, Jungkook was nowhere in sight. And that day, Taehyung had to walk home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! Thank you so much for over 1000 hits! Makes me happy to be posting. :3  
> This may be the last chapter you see in a short while, because I am going to be working on both this and another story that will soon come to be.  
> But this will still soon be updated!


	11. Down the Chimney

A week past, and Jungkook hadn't made an appearance at school since Taehyung last saw him. During this time, Taehyung was either found searching the corridors or continuously forcing people to give any knowledge about his disappearance, of which none of them had.

Everybody was worried, because no one had any idea as to why he was gone. Bambam and the rest of Got7, as well as the people that Taehyung was more familiar with, did the same as him in searching, but with less force. Yet Taehyung knew, politeness will get you nowhere in moments like these.

Which was why nearly everyone was at least slightly afraid of him.

Another day ended without Jungkook's presence, and Taehyung was walking home. Everyday when he passed Jungkook's house, he was extremely tempted to go into it, to check on if everything was alright, but if Jungkook was there, there would be a lot of explaining he'd have to do.

Yet today, all Taehyung wanted was information, and he was set on getting it. Once Jungkook's house came to view, Taehyung observed for any entrances, but first set on knocking on the door.

Which he did. After the fifth knock, he lost hope that he would get a response, signalling that Plan B would have to come in action.

Surveying the perimeter of the building, Taehyung took notice that there wasn't a single visible window or entrance that was open. After checking the back and side door in case either were locked(which they both were, unfortunately), he sighed of frustration. All the windows were shut, and Taehyung felt tempted to pull a Santa and go down the chimney.

Well, temptation took over him, because he soon found himself climbing a tree to reach the roof. After being successful, Taehyung warily closed in on the target. Having second thoughts about his "full proof" plan, he reached out and gripped the rim, taking a look inside. After viewing that it was clean for the most part, Taehyung quietly sled into the small space that was sure to make him feel claustrophobic.

"If Santa can do it, I can do it too, Taehyung told himself in hopes it would lessen his anxiety. Although, it failed to do anything except remind him that the fictional character didn't exist.

Once almost at the bottom, he heard a small rustling from inside the house, scaring him into falling the rest of the way down. His breath stopped, as did the sound. A small light shown in front of Taehyung, causing him to open his eyes(which he unconsciously closed), and gaze at the opening that would lead him into the house.

Quick to get of the jammed place(so jammed, Jimin would be jealous, Taehyung told himself with slight amusement), he unraveled himself from the little ball his body formed into.

"Santa?" An angelic voice questioned. Recognizing the heavenly sound, Taehyung ignored the fact that Jungkook actually thought it was Santa that came(even though it was just the start of Winter), and crawled out of the small opening. Taehyung was nowhere prepared for the sight in front of him.

There stood Jungkook, a towel wrapped around his waist, except that wasn't what Taehyung was staring at. On top of that was his glorious chest and body, a six pack clearly showing. In awe, he continued to stare, forgetting the situation he was in.

"Taehyung what are you doing here!" Jungkook squeaked, causing Taehyung to finally be brought out of his trance(although, he kept the sight of Jungkook's "area" in the corner of his eye).

Remembering where he was and how he got there, Taehyung immediately stood up from his position and met Jungkook's gaze, blush covering his cheeks.

Taehyung had no idea how he was supposed to explain this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! Sorry for not updating for a while. Now, I know it is probably impossible to actually crawl through a chimney, but Santa does it, so anything is possible! I will try and be fast with my publishing of chapters, but for now please bare with me.


	12. Santa's Undercover Spy

Shock, confusion, and some other weird stuff Jungkook couldn't comprehend raced through him. There, standing with soot all over his body, was Taehyung. That wasn't the thing that surprised him though, it was the fact that he came out of a chimney. Now, Jungkook had seen strange things in his life before, and many strange occurrences have happened, but this now appeared at the top of the list.

Trying to find his own explanation for this, realization came upon him as to what was really happening.

"Oh my goodness! You work with Santa! You're an elf!" Jungkook squealed, then took a closer look at him. "Although, you aren't nearly as short as Jimin is, so you can't exactly be an elf... Then you're an undercover spy working for him!"

Curiosity raced through him, as he thought over his knew found knowledge. "That means that you know what Santa will be giving me for Christmas! Make sure he doesn't give me coal this year, can you do that?" Jungkook pleaded him.

Taehyung opened his mouth, probably to say something, until Jungkook interrupted him from doing so. "And tell him I don't want anymore tube socks!"

"Actually-" Taehyung began to say, until he noticed how driven Jungkook was about this Santa business. Not wanting to ruin the younger boy's mood, he just sighed and nodded along. "Okay, no tube socks for you." He stole another glance at Jungkook's abs, and blush crawled onto his cheeks.

"Thank you." Jungkook said, glad to have his point across. Looking back at Taehyung, he noticed the flustered look Taehyung had and noticed where his eyes were strained at. As if suddenly remembering the lack of clothing that was currently on his body, Jungkook turned red. "Oh my god!"

Pulling his towel higher, Jungkook hopped off to his room, picking up the first pair of clothing in sight and pulling it onto his body. Making it back to the other boy, he'd hoped that the blush would cease from the other's cheeks, but Taehyung just turned a darker shade.

Looking back at himself, Jungkook saw that his choice of fashion was far from appropriate. The skinniest pair of jeans ever seen in mankind was on his bottom half, while a very showing shirt was placed on the higher half.

Now crawling away from embarrassment, Jungkook retreated once again and this time actually looked at what was placed onto him. Slipping on a pair of grey sweats and one of his signature large white t-shirts, he was finally prepared. 

Arriving once again, he noticed that Taehyung seated himself at the table that stood near the corner of the room. Sitting across from him, Jungkook put on a shy smile, until a thought came upon him. The smile fell, and in its place stood a suspicious one. 

Setting his stern gaze on the older, who returned it with a look of concern, Jungkook leaned onto the table, propped on his elbow.

"Now thinking about it, why are you here anyway? For real? If it really was for Santa, I'm sure you'd come later in the year." Once his thoughts were put out, Jungkook continued to stare at Taehyung, whose face flashed out remembrance as to why he came.

"Oh yeah, back to the original topic I had in mind," Taehyung began. "Why weren't you at school for the past week?"

The question surprised Jungkook, and he thought about why he hadn't gone. Sure, he had the answer, but wasn't happy about it.

"I don't want to tell you, too confidential." Was all that Jungkook could think to say. It was personal, he would understand, right?

Apparently not, because it was now Taehyung's turn to glare with concern and dedication to get the answer. Trying to make him lay off of asking questions, Jungkook tried to send off a flash in his eyes that meant he really couldn't talk about it. 

The look must have been confused for sadness and angst that somehow fused together, Jungkook wasn't sure, but it seemed to lead Taehyung even further. In a flash, he sped toward Jungkook like a predator approaching the prey. Grabbing onto his wrist, Taehyung seemed to try and force the information out of him.

"Tell me why? Who did it? I swear if whoever that person was tried to even touch you I will murder them right now!" He shouted.

"Damn, 0 to 100 real quick!" Jungkook shouted back. "What happened to your previous calm demeanor? I want that Taehyung back!"

Realizing what he was doing, Taehyung loosened his grip, still not letting Jungkook out of his grasp, and sat in the chair closest to him.

"Sorry." Taehyung apologized, seeming actual about the apology. Having taken that as a sign that he'd let the topic go, Jungkook was prepared to leave, but Taehyung stopped him. 

"That still doesn't mean you're off the hook. Now, tell me exactly why you weren't at school in very clear detail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! So sorry that this hasn't been updated in forever, still trying to fix my schedule up! I'll try and be faster with the chapters, but my mind is just a black hole that sucks up ideas and then looses them. :3


	13. Sick & Bitter

From where he was standing, Taehyung could feel the worry come off of Jungkook in waves. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the information he was seeking, or from Taehyung's sudden change in personality. It too surprised him, because usually he was the calm collected(not to mention weird) type.

This slight psychotic version of himself came out of nowhere, and Taehyung didn't know whether to encourage or discourage this behavior. But so far, it seemed to do the trick of interrogating Jungkook. Of course, he wouldn't be doing it for too long, he wanted Jungkook to feel comfortable around him.

"Maybe breaking into his house wasn't the best option for that." Taehyung thought bitterly.

"Honestly, hyung," Jungkook's voice broke out. "Nothing has happened this week. I just..felt sick."

"Yeah sure, blah blah blah, I don't need that excuse." Taehyung interrupted, noticing that his attitude was slowly changing back. Feeling worried that he'd come unsuccessful in that state, he aimed to speed up the conversation. "Please, do tell the truth. I'm like a banshee, you can't lie to me."

"Uh, Taehyung I'm not sure that's what a bans—" Jungkook began once again, but as did Taehyung.

"Don't get off topic!"

Silence. Normally Taehyung would bath in it, but now he felt that he was starting to hate it. Is being in a relationship this hard?

"Okay, fine I'll tell you." Jungkook sighed out finally, causing Taehyung to perk up at his words. "I...was with my mom. She, got...sick."

Taking in the information, Taehyung processed it. To be honest, he wasn't exactly that great with telling the truth apart from a lie, and this wasn't helping him in that department. Jungkook seemed to be honest, but a hint of dishonesty seemed to be mixed in it.

"Oh, well.." What was he supposed to say now? All the things he wanted to say didn't sound really nice. "But why would you need to be with her? Everyone gets sick, doesn't mean others have to miss a week of school for it. She could deal with it herself."

Oh no. Taehyung messed up tremendously, yet he didn't know how. He could tell immediately though, by the way Jungkook's face became rock solid, yet his eyes told how much those words upset him. They glistened not from the light, and for a long moment nobody said anything.

"Well," Jungkook glared harshly. "In this instance, no she can't."

Jungkook was a butterfly. A sweetie pie. Taehyung didn't mean to make the two words rhyme, but they were indeed things that described Jungkook. Now he wasn't so sure, because the expression that took place on his face did not fit in that category.

The thought that Taehyung may have unintentionally caused his little angel to feel sad or angry immediately came into his mind, and soon the strong attitude he was trying to hold onto for just a little while longer collapsed and melted into a puddle.

"Oh Jungkook! So sorry, forgive me! I mean no harm! I hope I didn't offend you!" Taehyung cried out, reaching out and planting his arms around Jungkook in a tight hug.

Sparks seemed to fly for Taehyung the moment any part of his body made contact with the boy in front of him. It made him feel tingly, a slight buzz erupting all around. The fact that he was touching such a prized possession made him feel giddy inside.

For a few seconds, this was all one-sided, making Taehyung began to worry that this was Jungkook's way of forever rejecting him. About to pull away as to not make him uncomfortable(even though all he wanted to do was stay in Jungkook's arms til the day he died, which would probably happen very soon the way things were going), the thing that stopped him was the pair of arms that blocked the way, finally curling around him.

The knowledge of whose they were nearly made Taehyung pass out, that's for sure. Nuzzling his head onto the other's shoulder, Jungkook wrapped his arms tighter around Taehyung's neck, nearly blocking whatever was meant to let him breath.

Not that he minded. Jungkook did happen to be "breathtaking".

Staying in that position, everything was soft and quiet for a minute, before Jungkook spoke up, his voice cracking at the end.

"Hyung? What happens if she dies though? From lung cancer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! Sorry for the horrible plot. No, I was not drunk whilst writing this(at my age that would be a big no-no), but I was indeed sleepy. To an extent, the reason behind this horrible uploading schedule is because of my being busy, but in all honesty also because I am downright lazy. Most of this writing was done in the middle of the night, which is when I am surprisingly most productive technology wise.
> 
> Sorry~ :P


	14. Reappearance

The next day at school, Taehyung could be seen pulling a flustered looking Jungkook with him, his hand encased onto his wrist, because Taehyung was still too nervous to hold his hand, especially after the hug. A look of possessiveness was set on Taehyung's features, also shown by the gaze he held. If Jungkook was just a step ahead or behind himself, Taehyung would immediately speed up or slow down a bit. Needless to say, it was a very complicated process.

Entering the front of the school, people watched from the sides as the two entered their first class together. Jimin and BamBam were already in their seats, but the moment they saw the two enter both stood up and rushed toward Jungkook.

"KOOKIE! You are back!" Bambam cheered, encasing said person in a hug. With his one empty hand, Jungkook returned the gesture. Taehyung glared hatefully for a second, but stopped when he noticed nearly anyone would be able to understand who that reaction was for if they simply just took a glance.

"How dare he use that nickname for my Kookie?" Taehyung questioned grudgingly.  

Jimin whined from next to the three. "Hey! I didn't even get to greet him yet! I want a hug!" Unfortunately for him though, the bell signalled the beginning of the day. Everyone instantly went to their respective seats, and lucky for Taehyung his was right next to the one of whose wrist he currently held.

Sadly though, that had to be short-lived since it would be impossible to do it from the separation of the desks in the middle. Once he had let go, Jungkook immediately gripped the area and checked for any visible injuries, even though Taehyung had made sure to be soft on him.

"I'm doing this for a reason anyways," Taehyung told himself. "I must protect him from reality."

Mrs. Kim arrived, a second too late, and apologized, then started the lecture.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Classes passed and lunch was just around the corner. Quite literally, since they were just a few rooms away from the lunch area. After each class, people made sure to question Jungkook about why he was gone, if he was sick, and if he felt better. 

That struck a nerve in him, because now if whenever a classmate he wasn't close friends with would ask one of the same questions, he would simply not reply and ignore them. Sometimes glare, but that was only if they consistently kept on asking.

Earlier in the day, after first period and after an interrogation from Bambam and Jimin, Jungkook informed them that for the day he would be sitting with Taehyung and the rest. Jimin squealed from happiness, but he still wasn't given a hug from Jungkook because they had to manage their time in between classes.

Now entering the cafeteria, the two, Jungkook and Taehyung, walked up to their table. Jungkook waved to Got7 as he met eyes with them, and they cheerfully replied with their own from far off. Taehyung rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"There you are!" Jimin grinned, emptying the seat next to him. Jungkook laughed in reply, gladly taking the opportunity to sit there. He looked up at Taehyung, and added a bit of space for him to go in. Smiling, Taehyung happily complied.

But his smile didn't last long.

"Now you are forced to give me a hug, Jungkookie! I have waited all day for it." Jimin pouted, then wrapped his arms around Jungkook, him doing the same. They held that pose for a few seconds, way too long in Taehyung's opinion, before pulling away. Blushing, Jimin returned to shyly poking his food.

At last, they finally began eating.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The school day came to an end, and the weekend approached. Taehyung admitted that he had no plans, but hopefully Jungkook would be at least partially involved.

After saying a few goodbyes, the two started their journey home. It was relatively quiet, until Jungkook's house came in view. Arriving at the front of the building, Jungkook sent one last look to Taehyung.

"Thank you for helping me, Tae hyung," Jungkook spoke. "Hopefully I'll see you over the next two days, except this time without including the part of going down my chimney." He giggled.

"I hope so too, Jungkook." Taehyung replied, suddenly getting shy all over again. Thrilled that Jungkook wished for him to be a part of his free time, he bit his lip to try and stop the smile that begged to show. His attempts proved to be unsuccessful.

"Have a great weekend!" Was the last thing Jungkook said before entering his house.

"You too..." Taehyung whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! I apologize if the plot is moving very slowly, but don't worry, something will happen soon. I know the plot of the story has been dragged on very far throughout the chapters, but I'm not exactly good with my planning for them.


	15. Assignmentation

The weekend passed by faster than both Jungkook and Taehyung expected. Taehyung had visited Jungkook on Sunday, because he didn't want to push it by coming straight away. The distance of just one day had made Taehyung more hyper than he thought he would be.

They had played a few video games that Jungkook had, and soon enough the day had been spent away. Their goodbyes were given, and Taehyung went his separate way.

And now they meet again for another day of school, something he was sure Jungkook dreaded. Taehyung didn't care though, because it was where he met Jungkook anyways.

"Come on you slowpoke!" Jungkook giggled, as he leaped forward toward the school. Looking...excited. Something Taehyung didn't see happen at all when the thought of school came up.

But once again, Jungkook's adorable giggle made him not contemplate about it any longer. It could possibly mean nothing. Possibly.

*******************

Jungkook couldn't seem to contain his excitement. The stares he got as he and Taehyung arrived showed that others could notice, no doubt Taehyung could too. He didn't mention anything about it, just took quick glances at him. Whenever Jungkook looked back at him, Taehyung would advert his eyes somewhere else, but Jungkook noticed. He didn't say anything, just continued smiling.

They entered the class, quickly settling down. Jungkook waved at Jimin and Bambam gleefully, which they did with the same energy, how they normally would.

Once everyone was seated and class started, Mrs.Kim came in with a bundle of papers in hand. She seemed unorganized, the suitcase she always brought to class almost tumbling out of her hand. This was extremely strange, she was nearly always perfect and organized.

"I apologize for my appearance," she began. "The principal just recently handed me an assignment that is crucial that I assign, yet it was something I wasn't aware of until just a few minutes ago."

She placed all of her objects onto the table and patted down the dress she was wearing. "Now, I suppose I must have the handout passed around."

She signaled to the student right in front of her to help give them to everyone, a girl by the name of Ryuki. Jungkook knew her fairly well, they used to be great friends a few years back, something that wasn't common. A girl and a guy being friends, yet they somehow became so. Since then, they weren't able to talk with each other due to the separation of classes. That is, until now. Until then, Jungkook didn't even notice she was in the class.

As Ryuki passed around the papers, Jungkook began feeling a touch of nervousness, since this would be the first assignment they've had this year. he was supposed to be a grade lower this year, but his grades passed him a year higher.

"Annyeong Jungkook-oppa!" Ryuki cheered at him as she came by and gave him his paper. 

"Aish, Ryuki, you know that you are a year older than I am, right?" Jungkook joked, yet had a bit of sincerity he was trying to show.

"I know." She smirked, then waved at him and continued passing the papers. When she got to Taehyung, he grabbed her arm as she placed the piece of paper on his desk. Jungkook could have sworn that he heard Taehyung say something threatening to her, but it was Taehyung, so he knew that his assumption was wrong.

And yet, when he let go, she rushed as quick as possible to get everyone else a paper, fear seemingly on her face.

"Okay, everyone." Now that you have gotten your papers," Mrs.Kim continued once Ryuki was seated. "you may read through it as I explain it verbally."

"So the project will simply be this-you may either work alone or in partners. No groups more than two people. Tomorrow I will be assigning you each a certain book, in which you will have to present, having a reflection and a summary of what it is about. You must also wear something that represents a main character in the book." At this point, everyone was listening very closely.

"Now I know that this is an extremely easy project, but the whole theme is to show the amount of effort you put into it, and your choice of either being alone or in a team will have impact on what i expect. If alone, I expect you to have all of the above, but the summary doesn't need to be anything over 500 words. If in a group, each of you must have all of above, but each of you must relate it to something you see in real life(aka reflection), and the summary for the two of you has to be 800 words or more."

Jungkook listened extensively to each and every word that uttered from her mouth, wondering whether or not he should write it down. He was an extremely hard worker when it came to his grades(except for English, there was no hope for him there), and so he wanted to make his parents proud, especially his mom.

"Now, since that is all I have to clear up for the time being, you may now pick your partners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! I am incredibly sorry for not updated nearly close to when I was supposed to!
> 
> I am planning to update at a more timely manner, since now I have gotten the ideas that I needs for the next few chapters. Now, I know that won't make me update every few days still, but it will certainly be better than updating once a month or two, maybe even longer.
> 
> With that, I wish you a pleasant day and so on~
> 
> (Also, you may excuse the extremely strange title, Im just feeling extremely weird at the moment, like I always am)


	16. Partners

The moment everyone was excused to find their partners, Jungkook began to worry. He wasn't sure whether he should work in partners with somebody, or alone, seeing how he was a much introverted person.

At least he didn't have to worry though, because in seconds three people surrounded his desk. Startled, Jungkook rose his face to meet their gazes. There stood Jimin, BamBam, and last but not least Taehyung. They gave him expecting gazes, and yet Jimin was the first to burst.

"Jungkookie~" Jimin unintentionally purred. "Would you like to be my partner?"

"I was going to actually say the same thing." Bambam spoke up. Taehyung didn't even need to say anything, it was quite obvious his presence there was for the same reason.

"Uhh, actually," Jungkook slightly squeaked, trying to find a resolution so that he wouldn't leave two of them behind. "I was thinking of working by myself this round."

"Awww!" Jimin pouted. "I was planning on working with you, maybe even going to each other's houses, but that's okay!"

Jungkook takes a sideways glance at Taehyung, and was surprised at the dark tone his eyes held. Taehyung quickly sent a smile his way, but something in Jungkook told him it wasn't genuine.

"Hey Jimin," Taehyung spoke with gruffness in his voice. "How about we work together then?" Jimin looked shocked for a second.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'm perfectly fine with that! When and where should we meet up?"

"We can meet up maybe in a day or two at your place. Obviously we need to pick a book out, too." Taehyung's smile spread bigger, but Jimin seemed almost as oblivious to it as he was to most things in life.

"Okay!"

BamBam's name was called from across the room, and he sent a quick goodbye smile to Jungkook before walking toward the voice, probably someone wanting to partner up.

After a bit the teacher cleared her voice, and Jungkook was once again the only one at his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~

Class ended, and Jungkook walked out of the door and into the hallways for next period. He felt a presence next to him, thinking it was one of his friends. And yet when he turned his head, he came to see Ryuki walking at his pace.

Ryuki was extremely attractive at her age, slightly wavy brown hair and light brown eyes to match, but Jungkook knew that he himself wasn't attracted to her. It seemed as if her smile was never wiped off her face, and that she was born just to brighten up people's days.

"Annyeong Kookie-oppa!" She greeted, intentionally leaving in the oppa. "What are you doing for the project? Or do you have a partner and haven't decided amongst the two of you yet?"

"Hey Ryuki! And yeah, I'm thinking of doing this one story about this guy who gets blue hair and eyes after getting shocked by lightning thrice at the same time. So iconic." Jungkook mused. "And I'm also working alone."

"Me too," She squealed softly. "Although I don't know on what book I'm doing it on yet. I know this might sound extremely confusing, but want to work apart together? As in not in a team but doing it at the same time?"

Jungkook pondered about it for a second, before shrugging his shoulders, grinning.

"Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! I am glad to have updated a bit more on time, something that doesn't happened much often! But I will try and change that!


	17. Surprise and Compromise

Taehyung had felt very uncomfortable to find himself one of three people that stood around Jungkook. Looking wildly confused, Jungkook met their gazes.

"Jungkookie~" Jimin purred, and it took all in himself to not cringe away at how sexual Jimin was making it sound. He felt himself at a bit of rage, knowing he was doing so to entice Jungkook into working with him.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Obviously Taehyung was correct about his assumption.

Turns out Bambam was aiming at asking the same thing, and Taehyung was sure everyone knew why he was there too, so he didn't need to state his purpose.

"Uhh, actually," Jungkook slightly squeaked, the innocent sound forcing Taehyung to try and control himself from straight out pulling him into a kiss, "I was thinking of working by myself this round."

Everyone seemed upset, especially Taehyung who was set on having quality time with his loved one. Maybe in that time Jungkook would realize his undying love for him, and Taehyung could lock him away from all the judgmental eyes wanting to take him away.

"Awww!" Jimin pouted, which made Taehyung feel downright disgusted. Jimin may be his friend, but any more of this talk and he'd hurt Jimin for sure. "I was planning on working with you, maybe even going to each other's houses, but that's okay!"

Taehyung sees Jungkook glance at him, and composes himself. "Hey Jimin," Taehyung spoke, knowing his voice sounded gruff, but hopefully it would be mistaken for just being because he had a deep voice. "How about we work together then?"

Jimin stared at him with shock, but agreed. "Oh, uh, okay. I'm perfectly fine with that! When and where should we meet up?"

They planned to meet up at Jimin's house the next day or so. Taehyung hid the smirk that was so tempting to let out. He stared back at Jungkook for a second, feeling the butterflies in his stomach swarm looking at the pure face before him.

'Soon everything will go according to how I plan it..'

~~~~~~~~~~

Class ended. Taehyung almost made it to Jungkook-keyword:almost-before Ryuki took the place next to Jungkook that was supposed to be his. That was his.

He spitefully watched them have a conversation, one that made Jungkook smile his smile of pure gold. Taehyung wasn't close enough to hear their conversation unfortunately, but he knew it wasn't good.

The rest of the day he decided not to mention it to Jungkook. He needed to be coordinated, and for Jungkook to know he was curious would only lead to the deep end of the pool.

And yet, Jungkook was like a buzzing firefly. His excitement had only increased since that morning, and Taehyung wondered how he even managed to stay in his seat the entire time. It was obvious that it was extremely difficult for him to do, and yet Jungkook somehow managed.

The end of the day came and the two had made it to the front of the school.

But before Taehyung could even speak a word, Jungkook suddenly squealed and charged forward, right into the arms of a man who seemed only a few years older than him. The moment the man kissed Jungkook on the forehead was when Taehyung actually started to take the scene in. And he didn't like it.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! I apologize for such a long break inbetween chapters! But I have now finished multiple chapter beforehand, so I hope all is well!


	18. Brotherly Love

Jungkook nuzzled his head into the man's arm, overjoyed at his return.

"I've been waiting for you to come the entire day, Jung Hyun-hyung!" Jungkook squealed with happiness.

"I've missed you too, Jungkook!" His brother exclaimed back. They probably would have continued being like that if it wasn't for the disturbance of an awkward cough. Jungkook peeled away from his brother's arms and glanced to see Taehyung shifting his feet. He looked as if he was restraining himself, from what Jungkook did not know.

"Who is he?" Taehyung said in a sort of forced monotone voice.

'Aww, he must be trying so hard to stay polite, knowing how rude he might accidentally come off when confused.' Jungkook cooed in his mind.

"Tae Tae Hyung! I want you to meet my brother, Jeon Jung Hyun! He's just a few years older than me!"

"Annyeonghaseyo." Taehyung said in an extremely polite voice, making me feel sort of giddy inside. 

"It's nice to meet you 'Tae Tae', or whatever your name may be. I hope you've been taking care of my brother." Jung Hyun said with a cheeky smile, which caused Jungkook to hit him lightly on the arm while mumbling "pabo".

"My name is Kim Taehyung. Your brother has been more than perfect, so there is nothing to worry about." Jungkook felt himself getting red in the cheeks at the compliment, finding a more hidden meaning in his words that Jungkook wanted to understand.

"Come on Jungkookie, I'll drive you home. We sure have a lot of catching up to do after not seeing each other for nearly a year." Jung Hyun brought up with a grin. Jungkook felt a bit bad about leaving Taehyung, realizing after a bit how much they enjoyed each others company. Or at least in Jungkooks' case. He wasn't sure how Taehyung felt.

Seeing Taehyungs face sink a bit, Jungkook knew just what to do. "Hey Taehyung, how about we drop you off at your house? I've never seen it anyways, and since you know so much about my house," Jungkook stated, a flashback of Taehyung pretty much crawling into his house playing in his mind, "I find it only fair."

"Oh," Taehyung mumbled. By the look on his face Jungkook thought that he would reject the offer, but was surprised by the timid "okay" reply he was provided with.

"Lets get going then, shall we?"

~~~~~~~

They had arrived at Jung Hyun's car, and Jungkook quickly slid into the back. He didn't want Taehyung to feel lonely, because he knew sitting in the front would lead to Taehyung staying quiet the entire time.

Taehyung peered at the car before crawling in after him. Jungkook assumed he would take place at the opposite side of the car, but instead was surprised when Taehyung sat right next to him in the middle. Their sides ended up touching, and Jungkook could have sworn a dark blush overtook Tae's cheeks before said man turned his head away.

Jung Hyun sat in the driver's seat, revved the engine, and glanced at the two behind him. "So, where to?"

~~~~~~~

"I'm guessing this is your house, Taehyung." Jung Hyun called out. Looking at the house in front of him, Jungkook observed the slightly broken porch and well cut lawn. The house itself was a light grey color, contrasting with the dark grey roof. Jungkook was awed by the simplicity that somehow worked so well with everything.

"Wow, your house is so cool!" He commented, facing away from the window to look at Taehyung. Taehyung smiled and pat Jungkook's head, something that surprised him, and whispered a thanks in his deep voice.

Retracting his hand from the other, Taehyung proceeded to climb out of the car from Jungkook's side, and felt as his legs got tangled up with the others. Taehyung didn't feel bothered by this though, instead his smile seemed to spread into something more than just happiness, but Jungkook couldn't tell what it specifically was.

Once out, Taehyung softly closed the door as if not to startle Jungkook, and waved an energetic goodbye before going into his house. Jung Hyun looked at Jungkook with an eyebrow raised, to which Jungkook knew he was curious about something.

"What are you guys, exactly?" Jung Hyun questioned. Jungkook reddened slightly as what he was assuming, and leaned back in his seat. Looking back at the house once more, he caught a glimpse of what he thought were eyes staring at him through the window, but in the blink of an eye they were gone. Jungkook shrugged, not thinking too much of it.

"Don't worry hyung, we're just friends." If only he knew how much Taehyung would disagree with him on that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> That is all for today! There will be more chapters very soon!


End file.
